Days With You
by worldaccordingtofangirls
Summary: TRANSLATED FROM ORIGINAL SPANISH. A visit to his brother in the North, and Guatemala realizes just how much it affects him that Mexico looks at other people, namely, girls. MexOC x GuateOC, yaoi, lemon, incest? Does that apply to countries?


**ORIGINAL STORY: **KariDei Uchiha

**ENGLISH TRANSLATION: **worldaccordingtofangirls

**CHARACTERS: **OCGuatemala, human name** Efrain**, and OCMexico, human name **Alejandro **

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon, incest, (?) etcetera etcetera. Don't like, don't read.

Hey guys! Worldaccordingtofangirls, translator of this fanfic, here. First off: It is very important to understand **who the characters are, **so please look at the bolded **'CHARACTERS' **above and find out. Second off: THIS PAIRING IS AMAZING. Seriously. I love it so much I just had to translate this fic and show it to the Anglo world. Also, it's just a great fic in general… and, erm, hopefully my translation abilities will not have ruined this greatness.

**Important: **Okay. So no translation is ever perfect, let alone one written by a student who isn't supposed to be even semi-fluent yet. (meaning myself, although trust me, I am at least semi-fluent) Therefore, there are many translation notes at the end of the fic. Some of them actually include historical or cultural stuff that would be necessary to explain regardless of the language barrier, so you might learn something. But that's not the point of fanfic. Of course the point is to give us explosive nosebleeds, but in that regard the notes will help you understand some of the forces behind the blood on your keyboard.

**Before you read**: In the Spanish text Mexico has an adorable habit of shortening a few select words, most namely the word '_para'_, meaning 'for' or 'in order to', which he says as 'pa. Also, he very purposefully uses a few words from the Mexican dialect of Spanish, such as saying 'pos' instead of 'pues', both of which can mean a myriad of things but generally translate to 'well' as in 'well, I guess so' etcetera. As a Guatemalan, Efrain would not share this habit.

**The rest of the notes are at the bottom of the page, in chronological order as they appear in the text.**

And, without further ado, I present to you...

* * *

><p><strong>Days With You <strong>

"…valued passengers, we will land in Mexico City in approximately two minutes and we ask that you return your seats to an upright position and buckle your seatbelts. We are grateful that you prefer to travel by "Air Mexico" and we thank you again for your attention…" Efrain buckled his seatbelt reluctantly and prepared himself to land over foreign terrain. He must have looked pretty annoyed, and for good reason: he was going to have to stay in his 'most troublesome' brother's house for a couple of days in order to fix some matters respecting the immigrants of his country who passed through Mexican territory.

As he felt the airplane begin to descend and spotted the enormous city erected beneath him, Efrain thought that another thing that annoyed him was that he had had to fly over the city in one of the planes from his brother's airline. That was what he least wanted – it was already enough that from time to time it appeared in his house without apparent reason, but now it left Efrain owing Mexico a favor…_**T/N**_ although yes, the flight had saved Efrain the walk from his house to the city.

The airplane perched on the ground with a slight shock, and when it was completely immobile the same feminine voice from before told them that they could leave in a minute. Efrain took up his backpack and headed towards the exit. When he had left the plane and fixed his papers, (something that took only a minute, given the condition of the country) he walked towards the airport waiting room, where surely his brother would be expecting him.

Efrain searched for Mexico's face amidst the people, but it seemed he wasn't there. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and continued looking…apparently Mexico had been made late, like always…

_Tch, tardy…_he thought angrily, _but I won't be an ignorant foreigner because he didn't end up welcoming me with his famous mariachi band…__**T/N **_With those acid thoughts Efrain decided to go _himself _to find a taxi to take to his brother's house, however, a cheerful voice, (perhaps too cheerful) stopped him.

"Hey, Guatemala! Here I am!" Efrain turned and could see his brother's face. He was jumping so that the other could see him through the other people's heads. Efrain made a gesture of greeting, too, and Alejandro ran towards him.

"Guate!" When he reached him Mexico hugged him and mussed his hair in a gesture that, to him, Efrain supposed, would be of affection.

"Go away, don't hug me!" But Alejandro ignored him, embracing him harder. "Gya, idiot, you're squeezing the breath out of me! **T/N**"

"Haha, sorry," And he released him. "I didn't even see you arrive, and you were already going to leave me?"

"Duh, no way would I stand here waiting – remember that there've already been tons of times that you've been late and never arrived for me at all."

"Ahaha, fine, but there's no need to remember the bad moments; come on, it's better that we go…" Mexico took his brother's hand and pulled him towards the airport exit. "You're going to like staying in Mexico, and I'm going to give you a tour of the city…and then we'll go to eat tacos, and also, we'll go out for drinks…hm, it's been a bit since they opened a new - "

"Shut up, I came here to fix some important matters, not so that you could show me around your whole country!"

"Aw, don't be wishy-washy, **T/N **Guate!" They arrived at the parking lot. "My car is right there…" He pointed, but there wasn't any need to do so. Anyone with half a brain could have imagined who the black car with the banner of Mexico on the hood, not to mention the hundreds of stamps that said 'viva Mexico' on the side windows, belonged to.

"Pretty cool, huh? It's been only a bit since I bought it and you'll be the first to get in her other than me."

"Oh, what an honor…" Efrain said sarcastically and continued towards the car; the dark-featured elder opened the passenger's side for him and he sat down, making sure to buckle his seatbelt immediately – he had experience with the way his brother drove and didn't want to risk himself.

Once the car had left the parking lot, Mexico stepped on the gas, weaving through the streets of Mexico City in a pretty dangerous fashion – perhaps passing a streetlight or two, and steering them into places that would have seemed impossible.

"Careful! No! Mexico, that woman! The kid! That old guy! (playing the lottery xD)" but the elder paid him no heed and kept his foot pressed on the gas (like the taxis there, or like my dad xD).

"Stop, _**T/**_**N **you're making me nervous!"answered Mexico to make him shut up, and after ten anxious minutes they found themselves in front of a huge house on the fringes of the city.

"Come on in, **T/N **after all, you're in your house!" Mexico threw open the doors to allow his brother inside and guided him through a room that the Guatemalan was already pretty well acquainted with.

_In your house…_old thoughts crossed Efrain's mind, especially of that day when, in an effort to form a new nation, he had left the house where he lived with the Mexican and his various other brothers…as a reflex his eyes wandered to Mexico's neck and something like a smile appeared on his face; at least Alejandro didn't have the nerve to show off the presence of Chiapas _**T/N **_on his neck…

"You're going to sleep here." Alejandro showed him the room where he had always been 'housed', causing more memories to seize him. This room was where he had slept when he had lived there, and it still held his essence, as though Alejandro hadn't touched a single thing…

"S' best that you put up your stuff," suggested the elder, snapping the other from his reverie. "And get yourself ready, too, because we're going out!"

"Yeah…wait, what? But I told you that - " Too late – his brother had already left, so Efrain decided to put his things in order and then clean himself up anyways, considering that either way his brother was going to get him to go out, no matter how much he dragged his feet.

A few hours later, Efrain looked at himself in the mirror, having finished combing his hair. He had put on practically nothing, but he didn't look bad at all. He gave himself an approving glance and hoped that Mexico would arrive so they could go. A few minutes later Mexico entered his room and Guatemala couldn't help but to think that he looked good. He wore dark blue jeans, slightly loose, and a black t-shirt opened nearly halfway down his chest where there shone a bright chain, probably gold. His black locks had settled slightly, and though they still looked mussed and Ciudad Juarez _**T/N **_stuck up a bit above the rest, all of this made him look very attractive.

"Ready, Guate?" At this the Efrain broke from his trance and nodded curtly.

"Let's go, then!" Mexico took him by the hand and got him out on the street, showing him a part of the city that had just woken. A few people were out walking and even a handful of local places were open.

"Look there!"

Guatemala did so and could see the place where the Mexican pointed, a modern-looking bar where various brilliantly colored lights glittered and where a tall, burly man stood in the front door. Alejandro dragged him towards the bar, and after receiving a hearty salute from the bouncer they both went inside without a problem.

"Do you like it?" Guatemala glanced towards the center of the floor, where throngs of kids were dancing, and nodded resignedly, thinking that the place wasn't so bad.

"'S go, then!" and with that Mexico turned him around and pulled him to the center of the floor.

A few hours had passed since they had arrived and Guatemala found himself seated at the bar watching Alejandro, who was dancing in the middle of the floor accompanied by a group of amazed girls. The song finished and, with a gesture that melted many of his spectators, Mexico left the floor with a group of 'admirers' who seemed especially interested in him. He sat next to his brother and smiled at him.

"Nowcan we go?" asked a very irritated Efrain.

"C'mon, we're just warming up!" responded the elder, "By the way…hey, girls! This is my brother…" The girls smiled at Efrain and greeted him 'warmly'; he merely returned the gesture with a wave of his hand.

"_Now _can we go?" It wasn't important what the girls heard him say – he only wanted to get back to the house so he could sleep or at least do something that didn't involve watching Mexico commanding a huge group of girls...of course…not that it bothered him…Alejandro could do whatever he felt like in his territory as long as it didn't affect _Efrain_, although…damn, did he really have to show the "Don Juan" _**T/N **_side of himself whenever he visited him?

More irritated by his inner thoughts, he left the bar and headed towards the door. It mattered little that he couldn't find the way to Mexico's house – he wanted to leave even if it meant that he would have to sleep on the streets that night. However, before he reached the door he felt someone take him by the arm.

"Where're you going?"

"Somewhere," he replied, annoyed, pulling away.

"But I thought we were having fun…"

"No, _you _were having fun!" he reproached him, turning around. "Seeya," He walked towards the door and watched as Alejandro returned to the girls who smiled at him so seductively, unable to help feeling a bit sad. He was so out of place there…he walked down a couple of streets hugging himself, ignoring that it was a bit cold and he had nothing to cover himself with.

Soon enough Efrain stopped in the middle of the street, the wind hitting his face and ruffling his hair. Now he had no idea where to go. Well, back to the bar, but he didn't want to see the satisfied expression on his brother's face…however, it was cold and he didn't like the darkness of the place at all, not to mention the fact that he heard the noise of what was probably a group of drunks, in the distance but approaching him.

Just when he had decided that he would let loose on whomever it was that was doing this and run afterwards, he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Better that we go home," Mexico talked calmly and softly. The emotions on his face couldn't be read and he couldn't even look Guatemala in the eyes. "You scared me…I didn't know where you had gone…" he commented in the same tone.

"I thought that you had gone back to the girls," responded Guatemala, trying not to sound hurt.

"No…I just told them that we were gonna leave then, but when I went to find you, you weren't there…" Mexico tried to conceal just how worried he had been.

"You don't have to worry…I can take care of myself…" By then they had arrived at the door of Mexico's house. The elder let him in.

"Yeah…I know…" They entered the living room in silence. "Alright…then, early tomorrow morning we'll get to the negotiations…." Mexico told him. "S' that you can go…" They both lowered their gaze, knowing exactly what passed through the other's mind.

"I agree…" Efrain nodded a couple of times and headed towards his room, leaving the Mexican alone…but before he finished climbing the stairs he said, "And by the way, Mexico…" The elder leaned out to look at him. "Thanks…" And Efrain went to his room without another word.

He immediately lay on the bed without changing his clothes…_What if I was bothered back in the bar? _Yes…_And…what if I did know why? _NO; though this was something that occurred to him often when he went to 'visit' his brother. At first, he had thought that Mexico simply had a total command over girls, _**T/N**_ but then rejected this idea; Efrain could be just as good a flirt when he wanted to. On the other hand, the idea of being in love with Mexico caused a strange sensation in his stomach, especially the thought of declaring himself without reciprocation…on top of that, Mexico was completely vulgar and callous…he had demonstrated that when he had succeeded in getting Chiapas.

Efrain banished those thoughts from his mind and rolled over on the bed. He reluctantly stretched his hand towards his suitcase, reaching for the first thing that he could feel – a too-big t-shirt tangled up with some shorts. He put them both on and threw his other clothes on the floor. When he had gotten comfortable beneath the blankets, he fell asleep in almost an instant.

Efrain was woken by the light that entered through the window. He slowly opened his eyes and stretched; apparently it was late and Mexico hadn't woken him. But one couldn't hope for anything else; surely it mattered little to him that Efrain's people passed through his territory into the hands of murderers. He unraveled himself from the blankets and got up.

He left the bedroom to find Alejandro and was surprised that he couldn't find him in his room since he had assumed that he was still sleeping. As if they were trying to respond to his questions, Efrain heard noises from the ground floor. He descended the stairs silently and followed the sounds to the living room, the doors of which were closed. He drew up close to one of them, pressing his ear against it to listen. In an instant he recognized his brother's voice, and that of America.

"My bosses are angry, you know… _**T/ N**_they say that so many Latin Americans cannot be allowed to enter…"

"And what the fuck _**T/N **_do you want me to do about it?" Mexico was furious.

"Well…my bosses told me that I could ask you to watch your southern border…."

"Ha! I have neither the time nor the desire to neglect the other border, which gives me more grief," he answered with the same tone from before.

"But Mexicooooo…" 'whined' America like a spoiled child. "Oh, come on…_**T/N**_" Footsteps were heard. "Okay, we'll make a deal. My superiors told me not to resort to this until the end…"

"Eh?"

"Well…you strengthen your borders in the south, and we…we allow your people to pass through our borders more easily…" Silence reigned for a moment in the living room. Even Guatemala held his breath as if expecting that they might discover him.

"Let's see…let me see…I block my borders on the southern side and don't let anyone pass, and in turn you lend me a hand so that my people can pass through on your side…"

"Yeah, dude!"

"Oh, very well…" Guatemala made angry fists at his sides. Didn't his brother know that he had come precisely to fix this matter, and that his people were able to pass safely through his country? He was on the point of interrupting when Mexico spoke again, this time shouting. "What do you take me for? I'm not some pawn for playing little games with my brothers!"

"You don't have any other options! You must accept what I tell you! What worth are they to you?"

"They are!" he shouted, plunging them into deep silence. Guatemala had stayed paralyzed for a moment, not believing that Mexico had defended them and even less that he had spoken to America in such a way. Still, he couldn't repress a smile of satisfaction. Soon he heard more footsteps and the 'cheerful' voice of the United States.

"Well, I believe that, for now, we can't arrive at an agreement…nice…then you're going to have to continue 'paying me' _**T/N **_as long as there are people of yours in my country…" Efrain noticed the tone with which he said this and definitely didn't like it at all. "See you, Mexico…" The door opened without giving Efrain time to slip away, meaning that when Alfred came out he found himself standing with the Central American.

He looked at him with hate and Alfred returned a similar look, and without addressing him he left, pushing Guatemala to the side when he passed him. It was then that Efrain looked at his brother. Alejandro was sitting in a chair with his head in both hands. There were subtle dark circles below his eyes and he didn't even move when Efrain started towards him. Ciudad Juarez still stuck up above the rest of his hair, though probably less notoriously than before.

"M-Mexico?" The elder looked lost. "Brother?" Guatemala touched his shoulder and the Mexican turned to look at him with a dark look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he let out a deep sigh and got up. He laid his hands on the table and after a few seconds shook his head and lifted it. He smiled slightly at his brother as he walked to the door. "Let's get some breakfast and then we can see about the immigrants, okay?" And he left, dismissing what had happened before. Guatemala just stood there, looking at the place his brother had left.

_Why are you like this? Why do you never want to talk about what happened? _

_Why don't you let me see what you feel? _

Both of them found themselves seated at the desk in the small study in the Mexican's house. The younger finished reading the terms of the deal that he had completed writing and nodded in approval before he put the documents into the portfolio with care.

"Oof…it's great that we're done!" Mexico stretched his arms and put his feet up on the table. "I didn't believe that we'd finish today…"

"Well, if you hadn't thrown fruit on top of the first document, surely we would have finished long ago…" He looked at the Alejandro, who was eating a fruit cocktail with spicy chile…who knows where he got it from…

"Heheheh, well, I was hungry…" Things had returned to normal and Alejandro acted as carefree and cheerful as ever, while Efrain reproached everything that he did and got in the way of the stuff he just had to do… "Well, where do you want to go tonight?"

"What? No no no. I'm not going out with you after yesterday," he answered, raising his voice a bit.

"Why not?" He looked him in the eyes. "Please, c'mon! And I promise you that this time, nothing is gonna go wrong!" He put on one of his sweetest expressions and clasped his hands together. "If you want, we'll just go get a drink, but please, don't condemn me to staying inside!" He pouted.

"Alright, I give – we'll go, but promise me that you won't make that face again, alright?" Alejandro nodded, smiling, and hugged his brother, lifting him from the floor. "Argh, I already told you that I don't like it when you hug me!"

They entered a small but pleasant tavern. Inside there weren't many people, and the sounds of an antique piano reached their ears. The walls looked a little worn and apparently the owner had tried to hide this by painting them a dark green. They sat at a table and Mexico raised his hand to draw over one of the waiters, most of whom were over forty years old. He ordered a bottle of tequila, some ice and two glasses. Guatemala just looked at him; in a way this place gave him something of nostalgia, perhaps caused by the old look of the place. As if Mexico understood his words, he commented,

"This place is pretty old-world, _**T/N **_you know? Actually, the building has been around since the colonial era...in fact…" he looked down. "In fact, this is the place where we used to come to play when Spain let us…" Efrain looked around the place more thoroughly and put a hand to his mouth when he realized that, effectively, this was the place where they had played their games and tricks many years ago - in those times the place was a very lovely building that was rarely visited by its owners, so Mexico, Guatemala and their other brothers they normally were free to go in.

"Heehee," Efrain laughed at remembering those times. "I remember the time when the owners of the place nearly discovered us, and then when we were jumping the fence we all fell on a cactus!"

"Ha! It's true, haha…" The tequila was brought to them and Mexico served both of them a bit while he continued laughing. "Come on, I didn't think that you remembered!"

"Of course I do! In fact, I also remember…"

This time the hours passed quickly for both Latinos. The whole time was spent remembering old adventures with themselves and their brothers, and bit by bit the bottle of tequila ran out and gave way to one more. _**T/N**_ When Mexico paid and they both got up to leave, Guatemala was a bit light-headed and from time to time would laugh without apparent reason. Mexico took him by the arm to keep him from falling and they continued talking while they walked.

"A-and…_hic_…Honduras got mad a-and…_hic_…took off running…" Efrain said while he tried to walk normally.

"Y-yeah…but I remember that what made him most mad w-was _you…_" Efrain stretched out his arm and hit Mexico in the head. "Ow! What the hell? _**T/N**_ You do that now that I'm telling you…" They both laughed. "But yeah…and also, you didn't like it when anybody played with me unless it was you…" A smile appeared on Mexico's lips. "Including…one time, you took off running from the house because Costa Rica w-woke up from his nap and blamed it on you…_**T/N **_n' after we went looking for you but we didn't find you…" Guatemala looked his brother in the eyes. "…until I found you in the mere Sierra. I didn't know how you had gotten there but y'were crying and I hugged you and brought you home…n' then I gave you a lecture…I never told you this, but that time you gave me one of the worst frights in my life…" Efrain looked at him like never before. Mexico's face was too composed and he felt that he clung tighter to him. "Before we were well-united…" Guatemala opened his eyes wide as he thought that he had heard such sadness in the other's voice.

"Yeah…" They arrived at Mexico's house and, without releasing each other, sat in some chairs.

"I never believed that you would want to separate from me…" The statement took Guatemala by surprise.

"I…well, you know I never made a good impression on your first boss…"

"I know…but…well, you could have given me time…I might have made it so that you stayed with me…"

"Did you think of that when you seized Chiapas?" reproached the younger.

"No…well yes…more or less. I wanted to have something of yours…I missed you…I miss you…" He stroked his brother's hair. "When did we become so distant?"

"I…I don't know, I think it was bit by bit. Including that now, it seems to us that you spend too much time with Alfred…as if you want him more than us…" He regretted this the moment he remembered what had happened that morning. Alejandro moved apart from him a bit and put his hands to his face.

"I-I…I'm sorry…" Mexico shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, showing his frustration.

"H-he…to…to you…he forces you to "do it", _**T/**_**N **right?" Mexico nodded and Guatemala's blood started to boil at only imagining all that his brother had to do. "I…I'm going to - "

"You're not going to do anything."

"But I - "

"But nothing! Listen – this is neither something that's related to you, nor something that is your fault. It's something that happened…happens…" He sighed. "You can't risk yourself…or is it that you want to kill me with sadness?" Perhaps they were the type of words that a worried mother would say to her son, but the tone with which he said them was something very different. Guatemala looked into his eyes again and saw a peculiar twinkle in them.

"Mexico, I - " But he was interrupted by lips that joined his gently while his hands were taken in Mexico's. He couldn't manage any movement whatsoever when Alejandro separated from him, without releasing his hands. He opened his mouth a couple of times without knowing exactly what to say. He finally lifted his gaze. "You…you…how dare you do that!" His face reddened and he moved away from Mexico. The other made a gesture of concern.

"What? You didn't like it?"

"A-a…it's not that…why are you asking me such a question?" He turned his back on him, completely embarrassed, although really…yes, he had liked it. But kissing him without saying anything first…who did Mexico think he was? _**T/N **_Soon he felt arms surrounding him. "W-what are you doing?" Impossible as it seemed, he blushed yet more but was not released.

"Mmmm…." Mexico plunged his face into his neck, causing Efrain a tickling sensation and shivers, "Guate…"

"D-d-don't d-do t-that!" One part of him liked the sensation, but on the other hand, a nervousness gripped his body, preventing him from concentrating on what he should do.

"I like you…" Alejandro said without anything more, as if it had been a feeling or a sensation that had just arisen, though in was by no means something momentary…gently, he made his brother look him in the eyes.

"L-let me go…" But Mexico didn't do this and turned him to kiss him, this time more deeply. "Nnh…" Mexico hugged him close and took advantage of their proximity to lick his earlobe. "Enough, enough enough!" Reluctantly, Mexico separated from him. "Don't do that!" Even he was unsure of why he pushed him away, since he also craved his touch.

"Why not? Don't you like it?" Efrain sighed, beginning to blush. "Is there someone else?" Efrain shook his head. "Then…?"

"I don't know!" He got up and walked around the coffee table. "I don't know what's going on…" Mexico was confused too.

"Everything resolves itself with one question…" he told him while a smile loomed on his lips. Guatemala looked at him, waiting to hear. "Do you love me?" Efrain remained frozen _**T/N**_ while Mexico got up to stand before him. He looked down when their eyes collided.

"…yes." He ventured to answer.

"Then there's nothing more to say…" Guatemala felt arms lifting him and in the following moment realized that he was being carried up the stairs.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Well, if I told you, I'd probably get in trouble!"

"No…what? I never told you that - " But it was useless talking; Mexico turned to kiss him again to make him shut up and they both went into his room, where he closed the door with his foot and deposited Guatemala on the bed with care. Efrain gave himself a moment to look at his brother's bedroom. It was painted a bright orange and had decorations and souvenirs from various dates, though was called his attention most was to see Chiapas on the dresser next to a photograph which he recognized as his. The other brunette's arms returned to wrap around him and their mouths found each other's, though this time Efrain's lips joined the dance and he ran his hands behind Mexico's neck.

Next, Guatemala was lying on the bed with Mexico's body above his, kissing him passionately. He opened his mouth and let Mexico's tongue enter, leaving the taste of chocolate and tequila when while they shared two breathes at the same time. He ran his hands over Alejandro's back and let him abandon his lips to taste his neck. Neither pair of hands stayed still, and Mexico began to unbutton his shirt while Guatemala's hands brushed the edge of his pants, trying to unbuckle his belt.

When he could, Mexico took off Guatemala's shirt and threw it away from the bed. He rapidly removed his undershirt, too, and started to kiss and lick his bare torso, stroking his chest muscles. Guatemala began to moan softly when Mexico brushed his hand across the front of his pants, making _that _start to lift. Guatemala would certainly not hold back and in one move ripped off Mexico's shirt.

The elder laughed at his apparent desperation and slipped his hands beneath his pants, brushing his erection through his underclothes. Guatemala arched his back at the touch and a trickle of saliva escaped his lips. He pushed his hips forwards, letting Mexico know that he was looking for more contact. Alejandro didn't want to make him wait and pulled down his pants completely. Laughing a bit, he removed his underclothes. Guatemala made a disgusted gesture, but then something made him look too tenderly at the other.

Alejandro again moved himself above him, robbing his lips of a passionate kiss to which Efrain corresponded by entangling his hands in his jet black locks. When their mouths separated Mexico returned to his passage through foreign territory, tasting the flavor of Guatemalan geography. Down to his legs, licking his thighs, causing the first groans to escape Efrain's mouth. Without modesty, Efrain lifted his face and allowed him to touch his erection with the tip of his tongue.

"Ah!" This wet, warm contact had caught him off guard, and the 'petting' that Mexico was starting to give him with his tongue in that area drew yet more groans, louder groans, from him. Efrain had barely begun to regulate his breathing when he felt Mexico's mouth surround his member completely. "AH!" He didn't even try to stifle his gasps. The pleasure had him drunk on that sensation and he only wanted to enjoy it to its maximum.

He clung to the sheets with his hands and let Mexico continue with this. He lifted his face to look at him and their eyes found each other's for a moment. Efrain couldn't be embarrassed any more - the elder looked at him with such tenderness, lust and also…a bit of a joke in his eyes.

The pleasant feeling was growing rapidly. Soon he felt the muscles of his lower body starting to tense and he released a pretty loud groan; unable to restrain himself, he came in Mexico's mouth, making his entire body relax.

Alejandro sat up with a bit of his spend running from the corner of his mouth and took Efrain by the back to kiss him passionately, who responded by caressing his back. Guatemala let the other kiss his neck and lick at the sensitive spot at the nape, making him release more gasps, which provoked a chuckle from the elder. Efrain twisted his mouth a bit and tried to sit up. With a sudden movement he position himself above Alejandro and, kissing and licking down his chest, arrived at his abdomen where he unbuttoned his pants and brought them down only enough so as to lift his underwear. He began to play around with the top part of his underwear, _**T/N **_drawing a glance from his brother that tried to look innocent.

"W-what are you gonna do?" A smile crossed the elder's previously flushed face. Guatemala didn't respond, but rather bent down even further over him. He removed his underwear a bit further and gave a lick to the tip of his erection. "Y-you don't have t-to…" The younger ignored this and opened his mouth, surrounding his member completely. Mexico groaned too and Guatemala smiled, pleased, starting to move up and down.

Mexico reached up to caress his dark brown locks. He ran his fingers through them and then lifted his face by the chin. He smiled at seeing that Guatemala was more flushed than himself, lifted the younger to where he was, and sat him on the bed, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. He delicately set Guatemala on his lap and put a couple of his fingers in his mouth, lubricating them as much as possible.

Slowly, he brought his hand to the younger's rear and sought his entrance with a finger, provoking a shudder from Efrain. As gently as he could, Mexico introduced a finger into that space. Guatemala wrapped his arms around his body, digging his nails into his back. The Mexican pressed his lips and took his member so that he could forget a bit of the pain, whispering for him to relax.

Guatemala tried to do as he was told, and bit by bit the sensation ceased to be so unpleasant and began to turn into something pleasurable, including when that finger was accompanied by one and then another more. Mexico kissed his lips before taking away his fingers and accommodating him better on his lap.

"Are you sure - " Efrain interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

"It's a bit late to ask," he whispered, helping the other accommodate himself better.

Slowly, Mexico began to penetrate the other, receiving more scratches on his back. "That hurts…" whispered the younger when he was inside him. Mexico stopped and waited for the other to get used to it without stopping touching him with his hand and kissing his lips and neck. A few minutes passed until Guatemala nodded and clung onto his shoulders.

Alejandro took him by the waist and helped him to move back and forth while he clung to his neck. Words and groans began to resonate through the room and both of their bodies glistened with a fine layer of sweat as they let their skin brush in a delicious and still more intimate contact. Guatemala arched his back when he felt the other hit a very sensitive spot in his insides, and when Mexico saw his expression of pleasure he laid him on the bed and continued hitting the spot, extracting more and more gasps from the younger's lips.

Soon Mexico felt his vision began to blur with the pleasure that the narrow cavity gave him as it pressured his member. He thrust a couple times more and felt his brother's spend soil his stomach before he felt his entrance tighten yet more, making him come inside Guatemala as he released a long and low groan. Satisfied, he lay on the bed and drew Efrain's body towards his own, hugging him possessively.

Guatemala responded to the embrace by laying his head on his chest. He felt Alejandro's hands stroking his hair and his legs tangling with his own. Bit by bit his eyes were closing and he looked out the window at a completely dark sky. It must have been past four in the morning, so he couldn't be blamed for being tired. He accommodated himself better in Mexico's arms and let sleep wrap around him while he listened to the other saying his name.

He opened his eyes when the loud sound of some heavy vehicle outside the house resonated in his head. As he had done the night before, he looked out the window and was surprised at how late it must be since there were almost no shadows outside. He moved a bit and felt his sore _**T/N **_body. Thinking that Alejandro should be woken up, he turned, but felt his heart sink to his feet when he saw that the other side of the bed was empty and that, apparently, the sheets had been hugged to someone's chest, _**T/N **_but…where was the Mexican?

Though wrapped in nothing but the sheets, he got up to look for Mexico in the bedroom's small bathroom but didn't find him there. In fact, he couldn't find his clothes, either, nor could he hear any sounds other than those of the city on the other side of the wall. Trembling slightly, he leaned back on the mattress, which was stained with a white substance and little blotches of red. He lay back with only the blankets covering him and hugged himself.

Had Mexico toyed with him? Because in any case it felt like this was so, and if not, why had he not woken at his side? Efrain had the horrible urge to take off running, but he couldn't and hugged his knees to his chest, pressing his face between them. The words that piled in his throat formed a knot. He wanted to let them free in the form of shouts of hatred, and when he was on the point of starting to do so, he heard the door of the room opening and a cheerful voice singing out,

"Good morning, Guate~!" Efrain lifted his gaze and watched Mexico enter with a small tray filled with what was would probably be his breakfast. "Time to eat lunch!" He put the tray on the nightstand, revealing that the shirt he wore was stained all over with food. Guatemala looked him in the eyes. "What happened?" asked Mexico. _**T/N **_The younger broke from his 'trance' and shook his head, but Mexico smiled when he realized everything. "You were going to cry!"

"What? No!"

"Yes!" said Mexico, starting to laugh. "Did you think that I had gone?" Efrain reddened completely. "~Haaa…how can you think that?" He drew close to him and brought his hand to his waist, planting a kiss on his neck. "I wouldn't leave you…not to mention that this is kind of my house…" Guatemala wanted to hit himself; obviously he hadn't thought of this fact. He pressed Mexico against himself apologetically and the elder just smiled. As he stroked Guatemala's back he realized that he was still naked. "Hey Guate…" Efrain looked up. "How would you feel if we skipped breakfast?"

"Hm? For what?" A very innocent question.

"To do much more interesting 'things'," said Mexico, climbing up above him and bringing their faces close. He lifted his lips and when he was about the meet the other's he felt something his head forcefully. "Ouch! Why did you do that? He rubbed his head as he pouted.

"No abuse!" Efrain responded, quickly getting up and putting on his clothes.

"But Guate!"

"No!" The younger pointed a finger at his defiantly (if cutely) making Mexico get to his feet with drooping shoulders. "It's better this way…" he smiled and sighed, looked around. He knew that he should leave soon to give the account of his trip to his boss. Mexico noticed this and said,

"Don't leave…not yet…there's still a ton of parties that I want you to see!"

"Oh no, nothing more like that for me."

"Why not?"

"Because you spend your time at parties like a French pervert, looking at any girl that passes in front of you."

"Are you jealous?" He gave him a hilarious look, acting more emotional than someone in a soap opera might, _**T/N **_and took Efrain's hand. "Today is the happiest day of my life…"

"Alejandro…" Mexico looked happy that he called him by his name.

"Yes, my beautiful lover?"

"…shut up." Mexico stood in front of him.

"But…" Guatemala made him shut up one more time, but on this occasion he pressed his lips against his with a soft and passionate touch, running his hands through his black hair while Mexico did the same with his brown locks. They separated after a few moments, a thin trickle of saliva joining their mouths, and Alejandro smiled and whispered in Efrain's ear, " And if you tell me so nicely, my eyes will only be for you."

* * *

><p>TN – So this is very poorly translated… (heehee) the is that Guatemala's people show up in Mexico's house without apparent reason, (as in, illegal immigration) and now that Efrain is riding a Mexican airline he owes Alejandro another favor, which he does not want at all.

T/N – Mariachi bands are those stereotypical five-man bands with the sombreros and the maracas. They play the kind of music you hear in Toreros. In reality they are an important part of Mexico's culture, but here Efrain is making a joke both on gringo stereotypes and on what he considers to be obnoxious aspects of Mexican culture.

T/N – _Me sacas el aire, _literally, "you take the air from me", but I thought an idiomatic expression would be more fitting here so we get "you're squeezing the breath out of me".

T/N – _No seas aguado, Guate_, literally, "don't be watery, (yes, watery) Guate," so I figured wishy-washy would be a pretty good substitute.

T/N – Here Mexico exhibits his habit of shortening words, so I'm not sure what he says exactly, but trust that 'stop' has the same effect as the command that I think he is saying.

T/N – _Pasáte, _literally "pass yourself" as in, pass yourself through the door, but I believe "come on in" is more conventional in English.

T/N – Chiapas in a Mexican state on the border with Guatemala. Before the end of the colonial era in Central America it had belonged to Guatemala, however, it was always isolated from any central authority, Mexican or Guatemalan, and after being freed from Spain in the 1821 Mexican war of Independence many in the state vied for complete independence while others vied for unification with Guatemala. Eventually the state was incorporated into Mexico, although it was not recognized as such by the rest of Central America until 1895, fifty years afterwards. ANGST!

T/N – Ciudad Juarez is a city smack dab on the border with Texas and is notorious for pretty much…everything. Oh, the hilarity.

T/N – Don Juan, a historical figure infamous for his playa skills, (that should crack up those of you who know the complete story of Don Juan) means that this side is his 'partying and womanizing side'.

T/N – Hahaha I loved this one. She writes, _todo un conquistador con las chicas, _meaning literally 'a total conqueror of girls', but I think it's also a pun on the Spanish Conquistadors that colonized much of Latin America. Anyways, I decided against translating it literally and went for general meaning.

T/N – Alfred actually says 'you know' in English, along with a couple other phrases in this exchange. Trufax.

T/N – Well here is a word that was partially asterisked (is that even a verb? My computer says so…) out, so I made it nice and vulgar.

T/N – MEXICO IS OUR ('our' being the US of A) SEX SLAVE? HOLY SHIT. Yes, in this reality. Which is…oddly…almost…politically correct, in an allegorical sense…

T/N – *fangirl squeal* The Spanish phrase for please is _por favor, _and here Mexico just says _por fa! _HOW ADORABLE! Just had to point this one out to you guys.

T/N - The adjective _antiguo _means a lot of things, but in this case Mexico is most definitely using it to say old-world, which is a cute pun considering what he talks about next.

T/N – Meaning that they ordered another bottle. Just in case there was some confusion there.

T/N – 'What the hell' is an extremely, extremely rough translation. Actually, the whole sentence gave me a headache. But it fits, yes?

T/N – This is what I believe it says. It's a very complex sentence though. Even if it's not perfect, it's a cute story, right? And the sentiment of the dialogue is not lost.

T/N – Literally says 'do it', though in Spanish that isn't another way to say 'have sex', so Efrain is being even more evasive in trying to ask Mexico if Alfred forces him into sex than it already seems. YES, I KNOW, IT'S CRAZY. MY MIND IS STILL REELING FROM THE CONCEPT.

T/N – Again, complicated sentence, I paraphrased a touch. But it sounds alright.

T/N – Yes well, of course it does not actually say that he was literally frozen, but it does say the Spanish equivalent of the idiomatic expression of being 'frozen' which in reality has nothing to do with body temperature or anything of the sort.

T/N – The top part meaning the waistband? I don't really know. All I know is that he has not quite gotten to the penis yet, so keep holding your breaths. xD

T/N – Um…the past participle here literally means 'oppressed' or sort of...in bad shape, you know? Downtrodden, I believe, was one of my dictionary's offerings. 'Sore' as a replacement is pretty standard, but I expect Efrain _was_ sore. I mean, have you seen the size of Baja California? Not quite at the level of Florida, but still…

T/N – Again, very rough translation. It literally says that 'the sheets had been hugged' but the English required a bit more clarification so there you have it.

T/N – It never actually says 'asked Mexico' here, but he is the speaker and it gets confusing in translation so I put it in to clear things up.

T/N – You guys must know a bit about the ridiculous drama of Latin American soap operas. For instance, Saturday Night Live mocks them all the time. Anyways, this is a cute joke. APPRECIATE IT.

TWO PAGES OF TRANSLATOR NOTES. WELL DAMN.

I hope you guys have fallen as deeply in love with this pairing as I have. Heh, as if my ability to look at a map wasn't already ruined…anyways, thanks for reading _Days with You_. Please review, and if you have private comments about the story, send them to KariDei Uchiha. (Don't worry, she's got the English thing going on too.) And if you happen to have a really good insult regarding my pathetic translation, don't hesitate to send it my way! xD Seriously, I would love to hear from you guys also. Oh, right, advertisement: if you can read Spanish and want to see some atrocious grammar, check out my fics. Yay!

Muchas gracias. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
